Parasite Evil
by DaRk-DeatH2001
Summary: Its a Parasite Eve/Resident Evil crossover
1.

Parasite-Evil  
  
  
"Run run run,DAMN!!! KEEP RUNNING" is all Aya could think as a giant rotten fleshed monster in a leather trench coat was chasing after her.The monster was gaining on her and she was getting tired.The monster was so close she was able to feel it's breath on her.Thats when Aya noticed a dead end in front of her."Oh s***" she sighed,she knew she was about to die.The monster slowed down to a walk.....and was comin towards Aya.All of a sudden the monster was hit in the back with a weapon that HAD to be a rocket launcher.The monster fell to the ground,and in front of Aya was a women in a police unifore with the word S.T.A.R.S. written on it.The uniform stated her name was Jill Valentine.  
  
Jill: You alright  
Aya: Ya,thanks....strangly i'm used to stuff like that  
Jill: same here  
Aya: My name's Aya,nice to meet you  
Jill: the names Jill,it's a pleasure to meet you.  
  
Just then this horse came from the alley,with the face of a human  
  
Jill: What the.......  
Aya: stay back  
  
Aya starts powering up a fire ball and fires it at the horse.It falls dead.  
  
Jill: yup,now i've seen it all,a horse with a human face and a woman who could shoot fireballs  
  
Aya: hehe,i guess there's some stuff i should explain to you.The monster i just killed,is a type of Mitochondria,there are many types of it,and i happen to have some Mitochondria cells in my body  
  
Jill:Yes and i'm from mars,how about you?!?!?!?!?  
  
Aya:Well,let's put it this way,i'm in different reality right now.  
Jill: Huh?  
  
Aya:I was hunting down a super Mitochondria creature named Eve.I found her and we fought to the death.She was on the brink of dying,when she opened a portal and went in it.I followed her into it and it led me here,where before you know it i'm in front of some giant freak monster.  
  
Jill: That would be Nemisis....He was created to kill all S.T.A.R.S. cops.Since your hear,we should help eachother out...i gotta find the asses who created this monster you gotta stop eve.  
  
Aya:I'm sorry but you wouldn't last 2 seconds against her,even with all your weapons.She's just like me,A human with Mitochondria cells,but in her case the cells have completly taken over her body.  
  
Jill: Listen,I've faught crazy things and lived...i can take on this Eve on my own if i had to.  
  
Aya: You wouldn't even be able to last against me,so you would never last against Eve.  
  
Jill: Wanna bet i can't take you on (pulls out a magnum and points it at her).I'll just blow her apart like i'm about to do to you.  
  
Aya: (uses magick to make her magnum catch fire...)  
  
Jill: SH**!!!!!.  
  
Aya: Get out of my way,i don't care where the hell i am,i'm just gonna find eve and kill her.  
  
Jill: um....hehe....would that be her(points to a figure in the sky)  
  
Aya: hehe....gulp.......ya,thats her.  
  
Jill: (Pulls out her Rocket Launcher) Well let's see if she likes a few rounds of rockets. (Fires at Eve repetedly,but seems to have no effect)  
  
Eve: Pitiful humans,if you both wanted to fight me why not just ask,but let's make it fair shall we (splits herself into 2).Ah,now this is what i call a fair fight.Actually,let's have abit more fun (splits herself into 20)  
  
Aya: Well,this is gonna be fun.....   
  
  
To Be Continued.................  



	2. 

Parasite Evil (chap 2: a first glimpse)  
  
Jill: How the fuck we supposed to take on 20 of these Shits!!!!!!!!  
Aya:Just fire at random!!! the clones should only take about 2 shots from your magnum to be killed  
The fakes can't use magick but they can hit,so be carful!!  
  
Jill: ALright!!! (starts firing at random,when one of the Eve's sneak up behind jill) I don't think so  
Bitch (starts firing at the eve,but after 10 shots still not dead)Hey aya i thought you said the  
Clones get killed after 2 shots!!!!!!  
  
Aya: THATS NOT A CLONE!!!! IT'S THE REAL ONE!!!!  
  
Jill: JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (grabs jill and brings her into the air,also recalls all her clones)  
  
Aya: EVE PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN!!!!!!! THIS IS BEETWEEN US!!!!!  
  
Eve: Not anymore Aya,you have made an allie so i think i have the right to kill any of your  
Alli's (Flys away)  
  
Jill: AYA HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! (voice slowly fades away in the distance)  
  
Aya: Not over my fucking dead body!!!!!! (Runs into a car,luckily the keys are in them, and  
drives after Eve)  
  
Eve: Puny Fool (Fires and bolt of lightning at Aya)  
  
Aya: (Swirvs out of the way)  
  
Eve: RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! you are foolish Aya,your attempts to capture me will result  
in the death of your friend.(A long tentacle starts coming out of Eve's hand,and go's right  
through Jill's Eyes.  
  
Aya: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO  
  
Eve: hehehehe (throws jill onto the floor and flys away)  
  
Aya: (Gets out of car and runs to Jill's side) no......NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! You mother   
Fuckin bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jill: ugh......Ay.....Aya........you did your best to help....me........Take the card thats in my pocket  
.....ugh.....it'll give you acess to..........the weaponary hall......take whatever...you need  
to stop her.....go to the police station and get the weapons.....  
  
Aya: where is it  
  
Jill: ugh..........it's............  
  
Aya:Jill?!?!?!?!  
  
Jill:(no answer)  
  
Aya: (crying) JILL!!!!!!!!!! NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!..............wait!!!! i'll heal you!!!! (starts charging  
a ball in her hand,but it fades away) shit....my power are limited her.(throws a small fireball  
at the wall in her angry rage)  
  
???: (a person pulls out a sword and puts it to Aya's throat) Mind telling me what the fuck that was?  
  
Continued in chap 3  
  



	3. 

Parasite evil (chapter 3: the battle plan)  
  
Aya: Who are you?  
  
Carlos: My Names carlos!!!! and thats my friend you just killed bitch!!!!!!!!! (points his assault  
Rifle at her head.  
  
Aya: SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (suddenly screams with rage and glows with a purple  
Energy)  
  
Carlos: um........ok.....i'll just be leaving here now.  
  
Aya: don't move a fucking muscle.I didn't murder your friend(explains the whole story to carlos)  
  
Carlos: I see....so this eve monster....you say she's some sort of demi-god.  
  
Aya: yes,which is why i didn't want her fighting with me....but it was to late,she came and we faught  
and she fell pray to Eve.Wait a minute (puts her hand over jills face,and jill is healed)  
  
Jill: ugh....ugh........  
  
Carlos: Oh my god Jill!!!! (pickes her up) Thank god your alright!!  
  
Jill: I'm fine,but we gotta fine eve and stop her!!!!!  
  
Aya: Jill, when i healed you i divided my powers between us,we now both have some  
Mitochondria cells in us.  
  
Jill: oh my god!! This is incredible  
  
Aya: Don't be to happy,It's only temporary...i mean i'm gonna eventually need my powers back so...  
  
Jill: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Carlos: (catches her as she almost falls) whats wrong?!?!?!?!  
  
Jill: ugh......ugh......i know where eve is,she's at the umbrella plant...  
  
Carlos: Then i guess we know where to go.  
  
Aya: good   
  
Continued in chapter 4  
  



	4. 

Parasite evil (chapter 4: It Begins)  
  
  
Jill: well here we are...let's go in  
  
Aya: hey wait,i still have that key card you gave me.  
  
Jill: oh ya,Carlos!!!!!  
  
Carlos: ya?  
  
Jill: go to the police station and grab all the weapons you can,we'll be inside looking for Eve.  
  
Carlos: k (get's into his car and drives away)  
  
Jill: alright let's go  
  
they slowly walk into the facility.The place is greatly lighted...and against the walls are   
a bunch of cells with things in it.When Aya and Jill realized what was in it they were terrified,they  
were all filled with nemisis's  
  
Aya: holy....shit......  
  
Jill: They must be making a whole army of these fucks.  
  
Aya: who's they?  
  
Jill: Umbrella,they make these fucking monsters.  
  
Suddenly there is a slight earthquake and all the lights turn off.When they turn on all the  
Nemesis's are gone.  
  
Jill: oh shit...this can't be good  
  
Thats when the building shakes again and the roof is torn apart,reveling Eve,in her true form.  
  
Aya: fuck....she's reached her final form......  
  
Jill: HOW COME NO ONE INFORMED ME OF A FINAL FORM!!!!!!  
  
Aya: i didn't think she would be able to reach it in a diffrent universe.  
  
Eve: WELL YOUR WRONG AYA,I'M MORE STRONGER THAN I HAVE EVER BEEN.NOW I WILL KILL YOU  
BOTH AND TAKE OVER THIS REALITY,AND THEN BACK HOME TO DESTROY THAT REALITY  
AS WELL!!!! NOW BOTH OF YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH,BUT FIRST...........  
  
Suddenly all the missing nemesis's are reaveled,and they are all alive,ready to kill  
  
Eve: WELL,I GUESS I'LL LET THESE GUYS KILL YOU WHILE I CHARGE UP FOR A BLOW BIG ENOUGH TO  
DESTROY THIS WORLD.  
  
Jill: get ready for a major fight we probably won't win!!!!  
  
Continued in Chapter 5....... 


	5. 

Parasite Evil (Chapter 5: The final battle)  
  
The nemesis's started advancing towards Aya and Jill as they stood helpless  
  
Jill: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (shots a firball at one nemesis,barley hurting it)  
  
Aya: Take this!!!!!!!!!! (shots and lighting bolt but misses)  
  
The nemesis's keep advancing,getting closer every second  
  
Aya: fuck,these guys don't fuckin die!!!!!!  
  
Jill: god,there's exactly 15 of them,there's no way we can take them on alone.  
  
Carlos: well would a whole army help???  
  
Jill and Aya turn around and see carlos with about 20 men behind him,all carrying assault  
Rifles.  
  
Carlos: GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya and Jill duck down  
  
Carlos: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
tatatatatatatatatatatata....the sound of assault rifles rang through aya and jill's ears as they fired  
non-stop on the nemesis's.The firing went on for a few minutes then stoped.The Nemesis's were  
Defeated.  
  
Eve: HHMM...YOU'VE MANAGED TO SURVIVE.LET'S SEE YOU GET PAST THIS (starts conjuring  
a tornado...and blows carlos and his men away)  
  
Jill: CARLOS!!!!!!  
  
Eve: (continues comjuring the tornado)  
  
Aya: HOLD ON TO SOMTHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jill was to slow and was knocked against a wall by the tornado,leaving her unconsious  
  
Aya: JILL!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!! NO,NOT AGAIN,I WON'T LET YOU WIN.I WON'T.NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO  
(Aya is filled with power like a god!!!!!) WE END THIS NOW EVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: fly up here and fight me!!!!  
  
Aya: NO PROBLEM YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!  
  
A great battle erupted on the roof lasting several hours.The battle truly showed that it was a duel  
between to god like people,for there was darkness in the sky and a strong win.The day was night  
and it truly looked like an apocolypse.When the battle was ended,Aya stood victorious.She fell  
to the ground and was unconsoius for a while.When she came to it was day.She got up and picked  
up Jill.She then found carlos and his men,they were all fine.But jill was in bad condition and Aya  
had no more energy to heal her.Carlos and Aya quickly rushed her to a hospital.  
  
Continued in chapter 6........... 


	6. 

Parasite Evil (chapter 6: the aftermath)  
  
At the hospital......  
  
Aya: this is my fault,i should have never let her come with me.  
  
Carlos: no,you did a great thing,you saved her and she's gonna be alright because of you.  
  
Aya: hhmm...ya,i guess...  
  
Carlos: so how you gonna get back home?  
  
Aya: i don't know,i'll have to stay somewhere for now.  
  
Carlos: you can come over my place if you want.  
  
Aya: thanks  
  
they go to carlos's house.......  
  
Carlos: Make yourself comfy....(sits down next to her) Hears the soda you wanted.  
  
Aya: Thanks (drinks some) hmm..tastes the same even in a different reality  
  
Carlos: (Laughs) ya.........i guess.....your.....right (they kiss)  
  
Before you know it they start sharing a night of passion.....  
  
THE END.................  



End file.
